Loneliness Can Bring Two Together
by Artistic Tomato
Summary: And the moment their eyes met, they felt as though there was a mutual understanding between the two. Her name is Kotone and his name is Silver. She felt confused and he felt neglected. What else can two trainers do but try to understand each other?


**Rika: Oh yes. I'm writing a Pokémon fanfic instead of a Vocaloid one for once~ = w =U **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **Pokémon~ Although, I own some merchandise~~ ****

_**Summary: **__**And the moment their eyes met, they felt as though there was a mutual understanding between the two. Her name is Kotone and his name is Silver. She felt confused and he felt neglected. What else can two trainers do but try to understand each other?**_

* * *

><p>The two newest Pokémon trainers of New Bark Town bit their lips as they stared at the three starter Pokémon in front of them. The brunette couldn't decide between the grass type Chikorita or the fire type Cyndaquil. In her opinion, they were both so adorable!<p>

Her friend on the other hand was deciding between Cyndaquil or Totodile; trying to figure out which one would give him a better advantage in a Pokémon battle. Chikorita was cute and all, but against Falkner, the Violet City Gymleader, picking Chikorita would be a terrible choice.

"Mmmnn… I'm gonna pick Chikorita!" "I'm taking Cyndaquil!" they both declared at the same time.

Chikorita and Cyndaquil chirped happily while Totodile looked at Professor Elm as though it were a failure. The Pokémon professor laughed nervously and patted the blue dinosaur looking creature on the head and smiled at the two trainers.

"Kotone… Totodile looks kinda sad…" the boy mumbled to his friend as he leaned his head lower so the Totodile wouldn't hear.

Kotone pursed her lips and looked guiltily at the only starter Pokémon not to be picked. Once those eyes met her own brown irises, she smiled and patted Totodile on the head.

"Don't worry, Totodile! You'll get picked soon, too!" Kotone assured as she continued patting him on the head.

Totdile grunted in appreciation and gave a thumb up to his Pokémon friends as if saying "Good luck on your adventure!" Chikorita nuzzled Totodile on its nose while Cyndaquil smiled in return.

Kotone giggled at the adorableness as Professor Elm took the trainers' chosen Pokémon's Pokéballs off of the counter.

"Congratulations, Kotone, Hibiki! You're now both official Pokémon trainers!" Elm congratulated the duo as he handed them their respective Pokéballs. "Knowing you two, you'd both compete in the Johto League, correct?"

Kotone and Hibiki nodded eagerly. "The closest gym is Falkner's right?" they asked with excitement in their voices.

"Correct! Now, let me give you your… Kotone…? Where'd Hibiki go…?" Professor Elm asked after seeing that Hibiki had suddenly disappeared along with his new partner, Cyndaquil.

Kotone laughed nervously. "He kinda… Zoomed off. I'll bring him the badge case and Pokédex as well as Cyndaquil's Pokéball, if that's okay."

"What a great friend. Here you are, Kotone. Good luck with your journey! Oh, and don't forget to tell your mom about it too!" Professor Elm informed her as he handed Kotone her needed items.

=o=o=

"Kris! Kris! Look, look!" Hibiki called, running over to a blue haired girl who was sitting underneath a nearby tree with her Marill.

"Oh, hey, Hibiki! What's up?" Kris asked, looking up had stopped in front of her and now leaning on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm now a certifie—" he began but was soon cut off by a Pokéball hitting him in the face.

Kris and Hibiki looked to their right to see Kotone calmly walking over to them as though she wasn't the one that threw ball at the boy now holding his right cheek. Chikorita appeared from behind her and ran over to Kris's Marill. Kris watched as the two Pokémon greeted each other in a rather cute way.

"Kotone! What was that foooor?" Hibiki whined, rubbing his cheek tenderly.

Kotone shrugged and put her hands on her hips. "That's what you get for leaving before Professor Elm was even done talking! Sheesh! Where are your manors?"

The boy pouted and crossed his arms. "Well you didn't needa throw a Pokéball at me… I'm not a Pokémon you know…"

Kris laughed and patted Hibiki on the back. "Now, now, be more of a man! You're a Pokémon trainer now right? Deal with hardships! I mean, if we're going to go traveling together, you're gonna have to, Hibiki."

Hibiki laughed and nodded his head while Kotone titled her head at the two in front of her. Hibiki going on an adventure with Kris was foreign news to her. He had said that he'd travel with herself once they obtained their starters. Was it just an empty promise?

"… Oh, Hibiki. Here's your badge case and Pokédex… The ball I threw at you is Cyndaquil's Pokéball… Hmmm…" Kotone tapped her chin seeing if she forgot anything while she handed the items to her friend. "Eh, I guess that's it. Now if you excuse Chikorita and I, we're gonna set off to Cherrygrove City! Let's go, Chi-chan~"

Chikorita chirped and hopped into Kotone's welcoming arms. Hibiki and Kris simply stared at Kotone as though they knew something was bothering her.

"Kotone…?" Kris questioned quietly, worried that her feelings were hurt.

However, she waved her hand and gave the pair a thumb up while winking. "Have fun on your adventure you two! Bye~!"

Kotone ran off before she was bombarded with questions. They were both nosy people so she didn't want to be forced to answer in the end. When she was sure she was out of eyesight, she ran over to a tree and sat down.

"Chika…?" Chikorita poked Kotone's cheek with its nose, wondering what was bothering her new trainer.

Kotone patted Chikorita on the head and shook her head, a small smile placed on her face. "It's nothing…" she mumbled. "Everything will be okay… No need to be sad…"

Chikorita looked up when a shadow suddenly loomed over herself and her trainer.

"Chika!" Chikorita growled, looking up at the figure.

"Hey, you. You got that Chikorita from Professor Elm, right?" the figure asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah… What of it?" Kotone replied looking up at the figure.

The red haired boy flipped his hair to the side. "Tch, what a waste. Giving a Pokémon to a crybaby like you."

They glared at each other, her caramel eyes boring into his black irises. But for that moment, even if it were a split second, they saw the loneliness in each other's eyes. Kotone gasped quietly and looked down at the ground beneath her. Looking up slightly, she saw that the boy had averted his eyes as well.

Lingering in their mind as the awkward air filled the void between them was:

_If they could see how lonely each other was, just how much of their future would be spent together?_

* * *

><p><strong>=Chapter End= <strong>

**A/N: I'm kinda butt hurt at the moment because my brother gets to go somewhere while I don't get to go to a family party. I missed the last one too… Sigh… **

**Sorry this chapter is kinda boring. ^ ^U I guess my writer's block is showing, huh? =s anyway, read and review please? Reviews are like my oxygen. Without them, I'll die. D'=**

**Pyon, pyon~ o 3 o Like my page on FB for updates! Just search up "Rika-Kyun" or go to my profile for the link to it~ =DDDDDDDd **


End file.
